Weeping Kishins
by OWLZ
Summary: Maka and Soul take and assignment at the Wester Drumlins to figure out the truth behind all these mysterious disappearances. But what they find they don't expect. SoMa, meet the Weeping Angels: Kishin style! Don't have to have watched Dr Who to understand


A/N: wrote this to try and get over my writer's block for F&A and LTTLYE…..and I have Doctor Who withdrawal. I cant believe I gotta wait until September! And on such a cliff hanger! Oooo these Brits make me mad (but I love them). Right now ima go into some of my nerd rant for any dr who fans out there. If u want, SKIP! There are spoilers if you havent watched the most recent episodes.

Doctor Who: What I think

*the Doctor we're following is a flesh

*the Roman Rory we're following is a flesh, or the Rory from the big bang episode

*Amy's house is a tardis

*the tardid made "in the lodger" was made by the flesh or real dr to follow the other dr

*the real dr is the person in the spacesuit

*the flesh dr gets shot on the beach bc he has messed up time with the cracks and stuff, so that's why he said sorry to them

*the Daleks and Cybermen and all those guys made the pandorica to trap the real doctor so his flesh would have never been made and then wouldn't have run wild (which would actually create a paradox!)

*river suspects that the spaceman is the real dr bc when she tried to shoot it and missed she said "of course"

*the lady with the eye patch is trying to kill both drs bc she doesn't know which one is which, so why not kill em both jst to be safe, eh?

Reasons why I think this Doctor is a flesh:

*he killed that army of Cybermen when they were looking for Amy

*lady with the eye patch said something bout good men having too many rules. The doctor said I have no rules

*he's doing things that go against his time lord time rules

*he smells weird

*he keeps doing things tat are weird for him and when people ask he says I do that now

Just what I think is gonna happen. ON TO THE STORY!

Oh wait, for u dr who fans this is a mix of all 3 weeping angel episodes.

* * *

><p>The mission they were sent on was a simple one. There were massive reports of kidnappings, murders, and missing persons overseas in London, England. Most of the suspicious activity was happening in an abandoned Death post. The Wester Drumlins. All they had to do was go there and find out what was happening.<p>

If there was any problem with the mission, it would be that they weren't the first.

Numerous teams had been sent out before them, but all had been unsuccessful. Records have been kept of all that had been sent and gone missing; it was 5 pages long front and back. It is also said that Kami Albarn was supposedly sent on such a mission, but it wasn't in the records.

After about the hundredth disappearance, Shibusen teams stopped sighing up for this mission, experienced adults and budding teenagers alike. It was too difficult, it will never be solved, it was too scary. No one would do it.

But it had to be solved. They couldn't live with the guilt of not trying hard enough to uncover the death of these innocent people and the ruined lives of their loved ones.

Which is why Maka decided she and Soul would take the assignment.

They stood there at the police station not too far from the site. In a quiet town, small and peaceful. Looking out the rainy windows at the people running by, mothers struggling with their children playing in puddles and business men who forgot their umbrellas, the pair would have never suspected the underlying fear of vanishing at any moment. They knew of the house, they knew of the missing people. But they wouldn't bother worry.

The mother's would tell stories of that house to keep their children from running off. The men would make jokes of it at the pubs to get a good laugh. Teenage girls would whisper and titter as if it were some juicy rumor, here today gone tomorrow.

But the fear was there. Everyday they wondered _Am I next?_ _When will my time come?_

But for now, they hide the fear and the questions. All to obtain a sense of comfort and security. For this, they would push aside all feelings of doubt.

Maka smiled, watching on particular child lure his mother into joining him in the puddles.

_How brave humans are, _she thought.

"Miss Albarn? Mr. Evans?"

Maka turned from the sight before her to see a man approach her. Soul stood from his seat on the bench to stand next to her. He wore casual clothes, but had a badge on his jacket, which he flashed for them to see.

"Detective Inspector Billy Shipton," he shook Soul's hand, then Maka's. "I understand you were sent by Lord Death?"

"That's correct," Maka replied, "We're here to investigate the Wester Drumlin case."

Inspector Shipton sighed. "Yeah, I was afraid of that. You look like nice people. I cant tell you how much the people appreciate you coming here to figure this whole thing out."

Soul interrupted then. "With all do respect, Inspector Shipton, we're not here for flattery. We'd like to get to this house as soon as possible." Maka nodded as he spoke.

Shipton sighed again. "Yes, of course. Follow me please."

* * *

><p>They followed Shipton to the police garage. Maka's black jacket whipped at her ankles from the thunderstorm's wind, seeing as the inspector left the garage doors open.<p>

They walked towards the very back, passing by police cars, impounded vehicles, and DWI crashes. Soul scowled as he passe those wrecked cars, imagining the idiots who drank and drove. From the damage of the cars, there was no way they survived, or the innocent people of the other car. _How any one could be so selfish, _he thought as he shifted his eyes to Maka walking ahead of him.

She sped up as she saw Shipton slow to stand next to a dark figure. Curious now, she sent Soul a look over her shoulder, indictaing he should hurry up, then ran to the inspector. Soul followed suit and stood next to her as they stared at the mysterious figure.

It was a police box. An old one. A blue one.

The Shibusen students glanced at each other, then at Shipton for an explanation.

"What is it?," Soul asked.

"This," Shipton said as he leaned against the police box's doors, "Is the last thing we found in that house."

Maka didn't understand. It was just an old police box. Who would leave this in an old creepy house? It couldn't possibly have matched the décor.

As if reading her mind, Soul said, "What is it?"

"It's a police box," Shipton explained. "An old one. It's got windows, a door, and a key hole. But get this." He stood up straight and tugged on the door handle twice. "Doesn't open. We've tried every model key we have and none work."

_This is starting to feel like a damn school trip, _Soul thought angrily. "What does this have to do with anything?," he demanded, truly becoming peeved.

Shipton grinned smugly at Soul's tone. "Nothing," he said with indifference. "I just wanted to show you kids how creepy this case is." He chuckled, but broke off nervously when he saw that the two weren't joining him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the awkward moment. "If you want my honest opinion, there's nothing the police can do to help you. You need Sally Sparrow."

Maka looked at Soul again and he stared back. His eyes seemed to say _Can we pleeeease go home now?_

She looked back at the inspector. "Who's she?," she asked cautiously.

"A young lady that came in yesterday. She went to the house a few days ago with one of her friends, who later went missing at that house. She also reported some strange messages on the walls of one room. 'Beware,' or something like that. So far she knows more about this mess than we do. Sally's done some of her own snoopin' around. You should go see her, she can help."

"No," Maka said fiercely, "We are not going to bring in any more innocent people than we need to. We'll figure this out without her help. We're here to protect people like her."

The man sighed. "Okay then, but I warned you." And with that he waved them off.

They were just about to cross from dry shelter into the thundering rain when Shipton called out to them. "If you find anything, come back and let me know!" Maka stopped to wave good bye, but Soul kept walking. He didn't really like that guy too much and just wanted to get this mission done with. He looked at the never ending rainstorm. _Yeah, sure Shipton,_ he thought. _We'll come back._

_When the rain stops._

* * *

><p>The rain had let up to a light drizzle as they approached the house. Their feet crunched on the gravel road and leaves whipped their ankles, plastering themselves to their skin, stealing the heat. It was cold. There were no birds singing, no animals scurrying about, no cars driving up and down the road. Just the silence.<p>

It was dead.

They came to an old iron wrought gate and stood for a moment, trying to figure out the intricate geometric pattern behind the rust and cobwebs. Through its holes they could see the house just barely. It was surrounded by trees and overgrown shrubs that obviously needed some loving. In the garden there was a stone fountain, broken in half with chips missing here or there. The water was muggy and dank. there were no flowers, only weeds.

From where they stood, they could only see the top floor and roof of the mansion. The gray stone of the exterior had green stains running down it from the windows and the green roof shingles were missing in multiple patches. Curtains hung in one window, the same color of the roof, but the other two were dark and empty.

Overall, the house scared the crap out of them both.

They stood there, holding onto the gate, not moving at all. Just staring at the house as it dared them to enter. Now Maka wished she had never taken the assighnment.

* * *

><p>AN: so I am obviously procrastinating on my other stories^-^ and I'm sorry! I'm really trying to get over this block. But I'm really into this little story right here, so I'll b working on this until im good with the others. Sorry mis churros.

Btw, if you don't watch Dr Who, you should…it's good….really good….and this might make more sense.

Okay, I'm out my lurvlies. Gotta go watch my fair lady!


End file.
